Hey, Charming Prince!
by Billaster
Summary: Onew, Pangeran yang kesepian dan terisolasi dari dunia luar berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang ke kehidupannya yang sangat sepi. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang pengembara yang tersesat ditambah tiga orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya bertemu dengannya? /SHINee/Shounen-ai/


Alkisah, disuatu desa kecil nan asri terdapat sebuah istana yang amat sangat megah. Karena desa tersebut di tutupi oleh pepohonan yang rindang, maka istana yang besar tersebut tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Istana tersebut diisi oleh seorang pangeran yang amat sangat tampan dan baik hati. Namun, anehnya tak ada satupun pelayan di istana itu. Tentu saja, karena istana itu memang tersembunyi jadi jarang orang yang melihat keberadaannya.

Pangeran itu kesepian. Ia sangat kesepian. Raja dan Ratu, orang tua pangeran, pergi menghilang entah kemana. Desa kecil tersebut juga sangat sepi, tak ada satupun penduduk di sana, hanya ada sang pangeran, dan hewan-hewan liar.

Alhasil, istana yang megah tersebut menjadi tak terurus. Sang Pangeran kerepotan mengurus istana itu hanya seorang diri. Setidaknya, ia membutuhkan beberapa pelayan untuk mengurus istana itu.

"Ah, sial! Istana ini semakin mirip rumah hantu saja. Kalau begini caranya, jangankan ada orang yang mau datang, hanya melihat saja pasti orang pun langsung lari." Gerutu sang Pangeran saat melihat-lihat isi istananya.

"Andai saja ada orang yang mau datang dan menemaniku disini." Lirih sang Pangeran.

.

.

**A SHINee Fanfictiom**

**Hey, Charming Prince!**

**By **

**Billaster**

**Disclaimer: I own this story.**

**Cast: SHINee and other cast.**

**Warning: Maybe contains SHOUNEN AI aka Boys Love.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran Lee Jinki?"

"Ya. Namanya Pangeran Lee Jinki. Dia adalah satu-satunya penduduk di desa itu."

Key, Minho dan Taemin tertegun mendengarkan atasannya.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus ke desa kecil dan terpencil yang bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya?" Key bertanya dengan tatapan what-the-hell-are-you-crazy kepada 'bossnya'.

"Tentu saja. Datanglah kesana dan bawa pangeran itu kemari." Perintah Lee Sooman, kepada bawahannya.

"Tapi, bukankah itu hanya sebuah rumor? Lagipula benar apa yang Key bilang, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana." Lanjut Minho. Ia juga tidak setuju dengan perintah 'bossnya'.

"Kau tahu apa bocah? Kalian itu masih bocah, sedangkan aku lebih berpengalaman hidup didunia ini. Tentu saja aku pernah melihat itu secara NYATA." Sang boss, Lee Sooman menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tapi mengapa harus dia? Masih banyak orang tampan didunia ini, dan lagi bukankah ada dua posisi kosong yang tersisa? Itu berarti kita membutuhkan dua orang lagi." Taemin menambahkan.

"Karena dia adalah seorang Pangeran. Soal itu, akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, kalian harus menemukan pangeran itu dan bawa dia kemari." Sooman memijit pelan batang hidungnya. Pusing menghadapi ketiga bawahannya yang suka protes.

"Baiklah, baiklah jika itu maumu, Pak Tua. Lalu haruskah kita bertiga bekerja secara berpisah-pisah?" Ujar Key dengan sangat 'sopan'.

"Begitukah sikapmu kepada atasanmu, Key? Kau mau gajimu aku potong?" ujar Sooman sembaring menatap Key dengan tajam.

"Well Boss, aku hanya bercanda." Key memasang senyuman tiga jari secara paksa dibibirnya.

Sooman hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian akan bekerja dalam tim. Besok kalian mulai bergerak."

"Siap, Boss!"

.

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

Seorang pemuda berlari kencang. Begitu juga teriakannya yang tak kalah kencang. Di belakangnya terdapat tiga ekor serigala yang mengejarnya dengan lincah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Berhenti mengejarku! Aku bukan makanan kalian."

"Oke aku menyerah. Serigala sialan, kalian boleh memakanku. Tapi jika aku bereinkarnasi nanti aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian semua."

Pemuda itu telah mencapai batasnya. Ia tak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Akhirnya ia pun bersandar pada dinding sebuah bangunan tua. Memejamkan mata, dan hanya berpasrah diri.

"Anak-anak nakal! Sudah aku bilang, jangan menyakiti tamu. Kalian masih saja melakukan hal itu."

"Kaing~ Kaing~"

"Sudah sana, sana pergi. Hush."

"Kaing~"

Pemuda yang bersandar pada dinding bangunan tua itu membuka matanya. Dilihatnya siluet seorang pemuda, yang kini berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau.. Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kau boleh memanggilku Onew."

"Kau yang mengusir serigala tadi?"

"Hahaha begitulah, ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku Kim Jonghyun. Entahlah, aku hanya tersesat disini."

"Oh, Hai Kim, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Panggil aku Jonghyun. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku."

Onew hanya tersenyum. Jonghyun pun balas tersenyum.

"Tapi, Jonghyun, kau berhutang budi kepadaku."

"Aku kira kau benar-benar baik. Ternyata kau meminta balasannya juga ya." Cibir Jonghyun. Senyuman di bibir Onew pun semakin merekah, sampai-sampai kedua matanya tak terlihat.

"Hahaha, aku belum bilang minta balasan padamu loh." Ujar Onew.

"Ya, ya, paling tidak aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, aku tak punya apa-apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu apa-apa darimu, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Masih tetap dengan senyumnya, Onew menjawab, "Tentu, aku hanya butuh dan menginginkan seorang teman."

.

.

"Jadi, disinikah tempatnya, Hyung?"

"Hey Taemin, kau berbicara pada siapa? Padaku atau si 'kodok mesum'?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kodok mesum, Key?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

"Kau tidak bosan cari gara-gara denganku ya?!"

Taemin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah menduga, beginilah akibatnya jika mereka bertiga dilibatkan dalam satu tim. Taemin hanya berharap, mereka segera menemukan sang Pangeran dan kembali dalam keadaan utuh dan selamat.

"Cukup, Hyungdeul! Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sekaliiiii saja?"

"TIDAK!" Jawab Minho dan Key serempak.

"Oh. Oke. Terserah kalian saja." Pasrah Taemin, "Tapi, aku rasa aku lelah. Jadi bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Yaaa, pleaseee?" Taemin mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti luluh karenanya.

Key memalingkan wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Minho. Taemin pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalian sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, kalian jahat! Hiks."

Key yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan sama Taemin pun buka suara, "Taeminnie, hajima. Aku, aku tadi hanya bercanda, sungguh. Baiklah kita istirahat sejenak."

Minho menghela nafas panjang. 'Lagi-lagi air mata buaya." Batinnya sarkastik. Ditatapnya Taemin dengan tajam.

Sedangkan Taemin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke Minho, 'Yesss! Lagi-lagi aku berhasil!' Batin Taemin.

.

.

"ONEW APA KAU GILA?!"

"MAKSUDMU APA BILANG AKU GILA?"

"KAU TIDAK USAH MEMBALASKU DENGAN TERIAKAN, BODOH!"

"KAU DULUAN YANG BERTERIAK, MASA AKU TIDAK BOLEH? KAU YANG BODOH!"

"Oke, cukup. Aku tak akan berteriak lagi, Hyung."

"Kau memanggilku Hyung? Waaah aku jadi berasa tua nih."

"KAU MEMANG SUDAH TUA!"

"Sudah ah jangan terus-terusan berteriak."

Jonghyun merilekskan lehernya yang berasa kaku. Onew masih dengan santainya menyantap ayam buruan ia dan Jonghyun.

"Hyung, jadi benar umurmu sudah satu setengah abad?"

"Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau awet muda."

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

Hening.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa awet muda?"

"Aku ini abadi. Tak akan pernah tua."

Jonghyun mendengus geli, seolah pemuda disampingnya ini hanya membual. "Itu tidak lucu, Hyung."

"Aku tau aku jayus. Tapi kali ini aku serius, Jjong." Onew menatap Jonghyun dengan intens. Membuat Jonghyun sedikit merasa risih.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau serius, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Hahaha, Jonghyun apa kau tahu? Kau itu lucu sekali."

Jonghyun pun tersedak ayam yang ia makan.

"UHUK UHUK"

Onew lagi-lagi hanya tertawa ringan, "Biasa saja kali Jonghyun, tadi itu aku hanya apa yang salah jika aku bilang kau itu lucu?"

Jonghyun pun terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban yang pas ia mulai membuka suara, "Aku ini tidak lucu, Hyung." Lanjut jonghyun dengan suara yang rendah.

Onew pun merinding dibuatnya, "Ja-jadi, kau itu apa?"

"Gantheng!." Jawab Jonghyun dengan nistanya.

Twitch. Satu kedutan di dahi Onew.

"DASAR NARSIS!"

.

.

~TBC~

A/N

Halloww readers~~~~

Ehehehe gimana nih fic? Lanjut atau enggak?

Oh iya, sebenernya saya kebingungan nentuin main pairingnya nih. Jadi saya buka polling aja ya~~~

1. OnKey

2. OnJong

3. OnHo

4. OnTae

Nah jadi readers sekalian tolong bantu saya ya, tentukan pairing yang kalian sukai dan kirim lewat review, oke?

Review, please?


End file.
